


Do You Want More?

by Quinny_555



Series: Carry On My Prodigal Son [4]
Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019), Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Light Angst, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22949758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinny_555/pseuds/Quinny_555
Summary: Sam and Malcolm have a long-overdue conversation about their relationship. (Set directly after the last chapter of The Sins of His Father).
Relationships: Malcolm Bright/Sam Winchester
Series: Carry On My Prodigal Son [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636342
Comments: 15
Kudos: 82





	Do You Want More?

**Author's Note:**

> Again, this is set directly after the end of The Sins of His Father.

Malcolm didn't really like to talk about his feelings. Despite the fact that people always told him that talking about his issues would help him move past them, he preferred to work through things by himself. (He wouldn't admit that he didn't want to work through them at all, would rather ignore them). So getting him to actually express his feelings in a genuine way as opposed to analyzing them was like pulling teeth. 

That being said, there was just something about Sam that made Malcolm feel like he could open up. Maybe it was because he could really relate like most people couldn’t; Malcolm wasn't blind and he knew PTSD when he saw it, even undiagnosed. He never pressed Sam for details, because God knows that he would expect the same courtesy, but his symptoms suggested that whatever it was had been bad. 

Maybe it was that Sam was just such a good listener. He really cared about what you were saying, listening with rapt attention no matter what it was you were saying. He understood all of Malcolm’s nerdy references, and making Sam laugh was the best goddamn feeling in the world. Being the reason for such a pure sound was bound to make anyone feel good. 

Maybe it was that Malcolm was falling har for the giant puppy of a man. It was almost embarrassing how fast he fell; it would have been if it had been anyone that wasn't Sam. As it stood, he wasn't even surprised. Sam was just the kind of person that you fall recklessly and with abandon for. Not that he seemed to realize that little fact. Sam had about as much self-worth as Malcolm had self-preservation. 

The car was silent as they drove down the deserted road. The radio didn't even play in the background, but Malcolm couldn't say that he minded. Sam, who didn't really want to be the one to initiate this conversation, focused on driving instead of thinking about all that had happened. After all, there were plenty of deer around these parts, and that was a good enough excuse for him. Unfortunately, Malcolm also didn't want to start the conversation. This resulted in the entire drive passing in silence. 

They took turns showering the grave dirt off when they returned home, and when Malcolm got out of the shower Sam was waiting on the couch for him with a smoothie. He sat down and accepted the drink. 

“Sam, I know that right now might not be the best time, but I have to know before I let myself go any further with this,” Malcolm said in a rush. If Sam didn't feel the same way he did he  _ had _ to know. “Are you interested in more with me?” 

“Honestly?” Sam let out a humorless laugh. “I don’t know.” he saw Malcolm’s face fall and quickly backtracked. “It's not you. In fact, I like you. A lot. But, well, my past relationships have ended… badly. My romantic partners tend to have a high mortality rate. I don't want you to get hurt.” Malcolm pondered that for a moment before answering. 

“I'm going to get hurt anyways. Have you looked at me recently?” this startled a laugh out of Sam, who smiled sweetly at the smaller man. “I can't think of anyone I would rather take the risk for.” 

Sam could only stare in amazement at the man in front of him. He lifted a hand and cupped Malcolm’s cheek. Malcolm leaned forward and met him halfway. The kiss was chaste and sweet and Malcolm smiled into it. The next kiss was also sweet, but not so chaste. Malcolm found that Sam’s hair was soft and perfect to tangle his fingers in. Sam learned that Malcolm’s neck was very sensitive and that any marks he left appeared vividly in the morning light. Needless to say, Malcolm would never hear the end of it when one of his hickeys was visible just above his collar when he walked into work the next morning.

**Author's Note:**

> This is really short, but it's whatever. I will (probably) not be posting much for the next few weeks: all of my ap classes have quarter exams coming up, dress rehearsal week is next week, chamber choir has a concert coming up, and I will be trying out for soccer! It's all very fun, but also very time-consuming. Just an FYI so that y'all know that I (probably) didn't just drop dead. :)


End file.
